This longing
by Writing with my phase
Summary: 'For the first time in her life, Rukia Kuchiki didn't know what to do anymore' Ichiruki first songfic. Hope you like! One-shot and K  until further notice


Well uh… Haha funny story um… I became bored and was listening to this song on my iPod and I'm just like… Dude I imagine Rukia hiding in the shadows away from the crowd

Don't ask where I got the story from but if your curious either pm me or I could continue… If you request but for now it SHALL BE A ONESHOT!- Until further notice-

Disclaimer: Who said I own bleach? Well I don't and I don't own this song either

Song is 'This longing' by never ending white lights (I didn't know about the band and I accidently downloaded it thinking it was another band… But its all good I like the music…)

Well Hope you like!

* * *

_**This endless longing as it was before  
and all my angels came alive once more  
they said "hey, you in the dark"**_

Rukia Kuchiki sat alone on a bench staring off into the crowds that walk around her not noticing she was there.

She wore a scarf with her black sweater and jeans trying to blend easily.

It worked

But as she feels her eyes look downwards toward her feet

She wishes someone would notice her.

**_ Another day spent in a broken shell_**  
**_And all my demons they know all too well_**  
**_they said "God, you take your soul"_**

Hugging her jacket closer to her petite body, she just sighs and stands up obviously not knowing what to do. She just walks numbly through the crowds with her thoughts leaving her.

But as she walks she sees someone in the distance

The person…

She left for so many months…

_** This life was meant to take from your breath**_  
**_Away_**

She looks away silently hoping he would see her but she realizes her thoughts and walks away from the man.

The man who she used to love… No…

And even now she still feels the same she always has

_**They said "hey, you in the dark"  
In the dark**_

She blends into the shadows with each step her heart gets heavier and her steps seem to disappear.

Rukia finds herself alone in an alley

She smiles bitterly as she feels tears forming on her eyes, wiping her tears away and finding a fence where she just leans on for support

_**I seem so empty  
my endless longing goes on  
I'm living like I'm lost these days**_

She was alone

And as she lifts her knees pulling closer to herself, tears slip down her face.

For the first time in her life, Rukia Kuchiki didn't know what to do anymore

**_ I seem so empty_**  
**_My endless longing goes on_**  
**_I'm living like I'm lost these days_**

Life was pointless to her now.

She hated silence because it brought her memories

Her guilt

The people she hurt

The people she _killed_

_**I seem so empty  
My endless longing goes on  
I'm living like I'm lost these days  
**_

But as she thinks back she remembers how hard she tried to keep it from _him_

Each passing day she spent made her feel something crawling in the back of her throat

And as he stared at her worriedly it only made it worse

So she ran from him

_**I seem so empty  
My endless longing goes on  
I'm living like I'm lost these days**_

"…Rukia…?" She hears her name

She hears his voice

Rukia looks up to see a man looking down at her almost disbelieving

But the concern for her tears were evident in his eyes

It only made more fall down her cheeks

**_ (These days) I seem so empty_**  
**_My endless longing goes on…_**  
**_I'm living like I'm lost these days…_**

She stays silent and looks down to the ground hugging herself tighter trying to convince herself he wasn't there.

That she had gone insane

But the feeling his stare at her, she knows he really is there

And she doesn't understand…

_**These days…**_

Why he wasn't mad at her as he stared at her

But she just stays still, a part of her wanting to hug him and tell him sorry for hurting him while the other just wants to run

_**My endless longing goes on…**_

She looks up at him, violet eyes shining with tears and as she stares at him she can't help the feeling of joy

That he was there still.

But she still didn't deserve him

_**I'm living like I'm lost…**_

"Ichigo…" she whispers quietly realizing her voice was weak, Ichigo kneels down beside her and embraces her

"Shhh…"

Her tears are stopping

_**These days…**_

But the guilt is still there…

Even so she hugs him back and sobs onto him apologizing

And at the time she didn't realize that he too was holding onto her as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Don't ever do that again Rukia…"

* * *

Well hope you liked it!

**OI YOU**

**YES YOU**

**Can you tell me the point of not reviewing?**

**It makes authors cry**

**If you don't review I'll cry**

**If you do though**

**I love you forever! **


End file.
